Worthy of Her Love
by Saizo's Little Lady
Summary: Kija accidentally drinks the love potion left behind by Jae-ha and Yona is at his mercy.


This is based on the chapter 41 with the love potion scene. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Thank you, harukatana for all the tips.

I'm planning on two more one shots with the dragons. One with Jae-ha and then one with Zeno. I've already done Shin-Ah but I'm open to suggestions. Okay I will get back to work on Angel of Moonlight.

Worthy of Her Love

Kija's mouth felt like sandpaper. That dread awful Hakuryuu scale. Jae-ha had nearly attacked him in the vilest way. Kija brushed his arms off with a grimace.

A sweet smell stopped him right in his tracks. It was such an alluring scent. He walked toward it, realizing the heady smell was coming from a half full cup sitting on the little wooden table Yoon generally prepared meals on. It must have been something he had just made. _Usually I would never sneak a taste, but I'm just so thirsty._ "Maybe, just a sip," Kija picked up the cup and tilted it upright as someone called his name. His heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. "Yona."

"Say, I don't see Hak around. Do you know where he went?" the question was so innocent yet it made Kija's blood boil. He turned around to stare at Yona. Words poured out his mouth before he could stop them. He quickly realized he must have drunk that dread, awful potion. He had no filter attached to his words or actions. It made him panic but there was nothing he could do.

"Why is it, Hak?" Kija took a step toward Yona and she took a step back in surprise. "When you call that person's name—I—I hurt," and Kija did. His heartfelt like it was being ripped to shreds by the mere mention of Hak's name. His dragon claw pulsed and he could feel it trying to grow; as if sensing his distress. He couldn't stop it.

"Kija?" Yona asked, sounding worried if not a bit nervous too. She wrung her hands in front of her.

Kija's lips continued their rambling, and he covered his face wanting it to stop. "I envy that person, the one who seems to capture your heart." He stared up again into Yona's eyes. A forbidden thought rolled over his mind. _If I touch you would you forget Hak?_ Kija pulled her closer with his dragon's claw until they were nearly touching noses.

Yona didn't try to escape him which confused Kija more than not being able to control his actions. His claw and extended to its full size to his horror, and it became the perfect barrier to keep the princess from escaping his attempted seduction. Only she wasn't going anywhere. In fact, she seemed entranced by him. Kija had to be imagining things.

Kija's claw shrank as he felt the potion lose some of its hold on him. He was in control of his body once more but his mind was still tortured. He knew it not to be the potion's fault. He had fallen for her as soon as he laid his eyes upon her.

"Kija, what are you doing?" Yona breathed. The look in her eyes said she knew, and that she liked it. He could tell she was desperately trying to hide it but he could feel her heart pounding. _No! The potion is giving me hallucinations…_

"What am I saying? I feel strange right now. I drank the potion." His claw fell away from her. "Please, stay away. I do not know what I will do to you." Kija turned away from Yona, covering his face with his claw.

"Kija." If she said his name like that one more time… She put her hand on his shoulder and it made his whole being light up. He touched her hand but swiftly snatched it away hurriedly as it tried to grow back again. Yona caught his arm and pulled him back. Her hand came up to caress his face while the other threaded her fingers between his claws without hesitation and held his monstrous hand. It brought tears to Kija's eyes. "Are you in love with me?" Yona asked timidly.

Kija fell to his knees, taking Yona with him until they were both on their knees. "You stand even while you're crying and badly hurt. I love you so dearly. It is the truth, but it is because I am a dragon—I am one of the dragons protecting you. And that's all I can be to you!" Kija whispered.

Yona held his chin up so he was level with her eyes. "No you are not just a dragon. You're Kija," she hesitated, "My Kija" she leaned into him and he curved backwards ever so slightly. "What are you doing, Yona?"

She smiled, "Showing you that you're not just any dragon."

"What?" Kija's eyes turned wide. This bloody potion was giving him delusions. He thought it was out of his blood. Yona was leaning into him, getting closer and closer until their noses were brushing. Kija's heart forgot a beat. A delusion or not; this was exactly what he always wanted. This could only be a dream. Yona only had eyes for Hak, right…?

Yona's lips on his sent an electric jolt through him and he felt it melt the rest of the potion's effects on him. She was really kissing him. Her hands were splayed against his chest and he was sure she could hear the thumping of his tortured heart.

Kija cradled the back of her head and pulled her in closer. Her lips parted in surprise and Yona gave a gasp as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her fingers clenched his tunic in a firm grip. Just like that it turned from Yona kissing him to Kija kissing her. Her tongue came to touch his rather innocently. He smiled as a small moan escaped her. She had never been kissed like before, but if he were to be honest with himself. This was his first real kiss too. It felt so natural to kiss her like this.

Kija had bent so far back that they both tumbled to the ground; with him on his back, where Yona landed on top of him, stealing his breath. They both laid there stunned to silence at what just transpired. Yona's cheeks burned hot as she stared down at him. "Is it the potion?" she said it so softly that Kija barely heard her.

He touched her face, "Not anymore." He gave her a small smile, but it turned to a frown when he remembered it was Hak she loved. She didn't really love him. She had kissed him because she had pitied her love-sick dragon—and that was all.

Tears pricked his eyes, and he tried to blink them back, but it was a fruitless effort.

"What's the matter?" Yona looked horrified. "Have I done something wrong?" she looked stricken, and it hit Kija how naïve Yona was to the romantic feelings of men.

Kija forced his tears back. He had to find out if— "Did that kiss mean anything to you?" the simple question made Yona turn the color of her hair. Her eyes went downcast and she wouldn't look at him. The reaction surprised the Hakuryuu.

"Yona?" Kija whispered. A shiver passed over her. "Do you love, Hak?" he braced himself for the answer.

"No, not that way," she replied. She still refused to look at him even though they were mere inches away from each other's faces.

"What way?" _what other way was there?_ Kija lifted her chin up. He tipped his head down until their foreheads were touching. Yona's eyes fluttered shut, and she took a sharp intake of breath. "N—not the way I love you, Kija."

His hand froze on her chin. Yona looked as surprised as he at her confession. She looked like a cornered rabbit. She made a move to scuttle away from him but Kija hauled her back.

"P—please. Let me go." Yona worried her bottom lip and Kija couldn't help but be fascinated.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to run away from your feelings." His heart was pounding from his bold statement. He sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

"B—but can we at least sit up?" Yona asked. Kija noticed how she was draped across his body. His pale skin flamed, and he helped her sit up in haste; preferably before his body reacted in an unwelcome way.

Kija cleared his throat as he stood up. He pulled Yona to her feet, but she swayed to the right rather dangerously. He quickly grabbed onto her.

"Thank you." Yona smiled. She looked less nervous now that they weren't so close. She stared through the woods as if she saw one of their companions. She turned to walk away. This time, Kija didn't stop her from going.

"Did you mean it? That you love me?" Kija called after her.

Yona turned her head toward his direction and gave him one of her endearing smiles. "Yes."

Kija beamed from ear to ear. "I am worthy of her love."


End file.
